


Vanilla Milkshakes for the Teenage Soul

by alykapedia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kise Ryouta sees Kuroko Teruko, he is completely unimpressed. </p><p>Set in that far-off galaxy where Kuroko is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know I've got it bad for a fandom when I start genderbending. So I kinda fell in love with the idea of a fem!Kuroko and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. 
> 
> Started this as a KiKuro fic but ended up being more gen. This will probably end up as interrelated drabbles in that far-off galaxy where Kuroko is a girl. 
> 
> 'Teruko' means 'shining child' in Japanese. IKR?

The first time Kise Ryouta sees Kuroko Teruko, he is completely unimpressed.

Well, okay, he’s actually pretty impressed at how a person could be so _insignificant_. The girl has no presence _at all_ and really, if Kise hadn’t almost run her over, he probably would’ve never found out that she actually _exists_.

And so it unnerves him that the girl is apparently a regular in Teikou’s basketball team.

Kise doesn’t have any idea how that particular blunder happened; Kuroko’s not pretty enough to have danced her way up the ladder with her looks alone and besides—

“Girls can’t play in boy’s basketball.”

Aomine just raises an eyebrow at him as if he’d just said that the moon was made of green cheese or something equally ridiculous and says, “of course they can.”

Huh.

 

-

 

Kuroko can pass.

She can _seriously pass_ , and her passes aren’t the normal type either. They’re of the incredible kind and Kise almost forgets how to breathe the first time he’s caught up in one of Kuroko’s passes.

_Damn._

It’s amazing, it’s what it is; Kise understands why she’s here, why Teikou insists on having a girl play for them, why the others look at her with utmost respect.

“Say, Kurokocchi,” he begins, sweaty and breathless, still in a high after their victory and the rush of catching Kuroko’s amazing passes. “Want to have dinner with me?” He asks with a wide smile on his face and radiating enough charm to make a court-full of girls squeal in unadulterated delight.

Kuroko just stares at him like he’s grown another head and stands up from her perch on the bench, bag already slung over her shoulder. “Thank you for the invitation, Kise-kun, but I already promised Momoi-san.” She says, bowing a bit, before turning on her heels and approaching their manager as if she hadn’t just turned him down.

From the bench, he hears Aomine chortle and Murasakibara’s “I’ll let you treat me out if you want, Kise-chin” and resolutely ignores them.

Who cares if Kuroko turned him down?

She’s not even _cute_.

 

-

 

Kuroko Teruko is definitely not cute.

Not cute.

_At all._

“She’s not even cute!” Kise whines to Momoi one day even as his eyes unconsciously follow Kuroko’s movements on the court. She’s currently training with Aomine; working on some new pass or something, Kise can’t remember, his brain short-circuiting the moment Kuroko sends the ball hurtling towards Aomine with frightening speed.

“What are you talking about?” Momoi exclaims, an incredulous expression on her face. “Teru-chan’s adorable!”

“She isn’t!” Kise insists, and it’s the truth. Seriously, you’d think someone like Kuroko would at least try to be cute, but no, the girl doesn’t even try, or well, considering their passing specialist’s character, it was more of Kuroko doesn’t care.

(And if Kise was going to be completely honest with himself, it’s actually quite endearing.)

“She is!” Teikou’s manager returns with equal fervour, “you’re just blind to it, Ki-chan!” She tells him with a small pout, in a tone that tells Kise that this conversation was over.

 

-

 

Kise knows he’s starting to sound redundant here, but he’ll say it anyway.

Kuroko isn’t cute.

He quashes the urge to take a comb to Kuroko’s hair when a particularly rebellious tuft of hair on the girl’s head catches his attention one morning. It’s annoying really, as if the girl had simply rolled out of bed, changed clothes, and attended practice without even bothering to comb her hair. Kise eyes the brush sticking out of his bag and considers throwing it at the girl, and he’s on the verge of wrapping his fingers around it when Midorima _happens._

“Kuroko, come here.” Midorima calls, voice booming like the voice of God inside the court, and attracting the attention of various people who quickly avert their curious stares when they see the constipated look on Midorima’s face.

Kuroko stops fiddling with the ball long enough to throw Midorima an inquiring look. “What is it, Midorima-kun?” She asks, deadpan, and Kise really doesn’t understand how Momoi can call _that_ cute.

Midorima lets out a strangled sound, “just come here.” He grits out, and this time, Kuroko complies with naught but a soft sigh. “Sit,” the green-haired boy instructs; one hand pushing up his glasses as Kuroko sits on the bench in front of Midorima, slightly apprehensive if the slight downturn of her lips had anything to say about it.

“What are you—“

“Quiet,” Midorima snaps before pulling out a wooden comb from his pocket and proceeding to methodically comb Kuroko’s hair; carefully tugging the comb down and making rebellious strands bow down to his will. It’s a ridiculous sight; one that Kise swears will never disappear from his memory.

“Midorima-kun?”

“You’re a girl,” Midorima says as if it explained everything; his hand abandoning the comb and parting the light blue hair into three.

Kuroko purses her lips, allowing Midorima to corral her hair into a complicated French braid. “I know.”

Fishing a hair tie from his pocket, Midorima deftly finishes his work, fingers working effortlessly on Kuroko’s hair. “Start acting like one.” He lessons, sounding like a long-suffering mother talking to her wayward child. “Next time, comb your hair before you leave home.”

“Yes, mom.” Kuroko says in that deadpan way of hers and Kise bites off a laugh at Midorima’s face after _that_ statement. “Thank you, Midorima-kun,” she adds after a beat, reaching a hand to examine Midorima’s work, only to be swatted away, and this time, the laugh escapes unbidden from Kise’s lips.

“I never expected that you know how to do a French braid, Midorimacchi.” Kise says, already on his feet to examine Midorima’s work up close and ends up staring at the nape of Kuroko’s neck for too long.

“Of course, if I couldn’t do this much, then what could I do?”*The other boy says, pushing up his glasses and sauntering off to take his usual spot far, far away from the basket.

“Good morning, Kise-kun.” Kuroko greets softly, standing up and making Kise incredibly aware of the large gap in their heights. She looks different like this, with her hair pulled back, all prim and proper and for a moment, Kise thinks that she almost looks _pretty_. But that’s silly, because this was Kuroko Teruko with her too wide eyes and pale skin and her deadpan expression.

“You look pretty with your hair like that, Kurokocchi.” He says and it’s a lie and the truth at the same time.

Kuroko blinks before shooting him a knowing look underneath her eyelashes, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips as she leans in close; close enough that Kise can smell the faintest hint of her cherry blossom shampoo. “You mustn’t tell lies, Kise-kun.” She says liltingly, a challenge flashing in her bright blue eyes and Kise feels his heart beating hummingbird fast inside his chest.

Well, _damn._

 

-

 

Momoi shoots him a knowing look and a shit-eating grin the next day.

“Glad to see you’ve changed your mind Ki-chan, but,” the pink-haired girl trails off, fluttering her eyelashes coyly. “Teru-chan’s mine.” 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fifteen tries and twice as many rejections, Kuroko Teruko finally, finally agrees to go out with Kise Ryouta.

“I’m busy that day.” 

Kuroko wheezes out one day, a bright red flushing her cheeks as she struggles to finish the laps Akashi assigned. There’s a small crease on her forehead and an annoyed twist on her lips as she shoots Kise a look that speaks volumes of how much _she does not appreciate his running backwards to stare at her like some kind of lost puppy_. 

Kise pouts. “You said that the last time, and the time before that too,” he whines, because really, he doesn’t understand how Kuroko could be so busy all the time; and unless the girl leads some sort of secret life as a superhero then Kise really had no idea why she was always so busy, unless of course, “I bet you’re just trying to avoid me! So mean, Kurokocchi!” 

Kuroko huffs, sprinting past him in a stubborn show of endurance that tugs at Kise’s heartstrings and makes him stumble and—“ _Ah, shit_ “— fall flat on his back. (He actually trips on a pebble, but falling because of a pebble doesn’t sound romantic _at all_ , now does it?)

“Does this mean I’ve fallen hard for Kurokocchi?” He wonders out loud, even as his back protests and a stray pebble digs itself insistently against the small of his back. There’s the slightest scuffle of feet, and a moment later, Kise finds himself staring up at Kuroko’s slightly concerned, but mostly annoyed face. 

Huh, so she can make _that_ kind of expression too.

“No, I’m pretty sure it means Kise-kun is an idiot.” 

He barks out a laugh, goodness, this girl was blunt, “so harsh!”

A huff, a sigh, and then Kuroko’s staring down at him with a curious expression on her face. “I’m free next Saturday,” she suddenly says, and Kise has to blink five times to confirm that yes, this is real, and no, he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Kurokocchi?” 

Is she saying what he thinks she’s saying? 

“I like vanilla milkshakes.” The girl adds as an afterthought before turning on her heels and making the trip back to the gym, leaving Kise, still sprawled on his back with an almost painful smile on his face.

 

 

 

After fifteen tries, and twice as many rejections, Kuroko Teruko finally, finally agrees to go out with Kise Ryouta. 

It’s not exactly a date, not to mention Kuroko’s actually the one who asked him out (sort of). 

But, _well_ , it’s a start.

 


End file.
